Bleu bleu bleu
by Syln
Summary: Elle avait peur des ombres noirs. Elles ressemblaient aux monstres des histoires que grand-mère lui racontait. Elles lui courraient après et elle avait vraiment peur. Elle avait couru couru mais impossible de leur échapper. Puis le ciel était tombé et du bleu tout bleu très bleu.


Pari avec mon loir (aka Leptitloir) : faire un OS yuri. Je me suis compliquée la vie en imaginant Kairi flasher sur Aqua...  
Pour info, le mot "bleu" est répété 86 fois, titre inclus... J'ai un peu exagéré je crois...  
Et mon loir a écrit un petit OS sur Marluxia en échange ! Et il est doué ! Donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir !  
Bonne lecture sinon !

* * *

Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Elle avait peur des ombres noirs. Elles ressemblaient aux monstres des histoires que grand-mère lui racontait. Elles lui courraient après et elle avait vraiment peur. Elle avait couru couru mais impossible de leur échapper. Puis le ciel était tombé et du bleu tout bleu très bleu. Le bout de ciel avait une épée et comme un chevalier il avait tué les monstres. Une armure qui brillait au soleil, une voix forte qui protégeait en disant d'aller ailleurs. Et des cheveux bleus comme le ciel l'été. Et aussi des yeux bleus bleus bleus. Mais pas comme un morceau de ciel, bleu comme la mer qu'elle n'a jamais vu sauf dans les livres. Elle ne savait pas que bleu plus bleu ça donnait encore plus de bleu. Pas trop bleu par contre. C'est comme si le chevalier ne pouvait pas être trop bleu. Elle aussi elle avait les yeux bleus. Les plus beaux du monde selon sa mamie. Mais le chevalier du ciel est plus beau parce que plus bleu et c'est ce bleu le plus beau du monde. Elle aussi elle veut être chevalier du ciel maintenant ! Pour devenir bleu bleu bleu bleu comme les cheveux et les yeux de la dame. Le chevalier magicien qui avait béni son collier porte bonheur. La magie était bleue, mais encore d'un autre bleu, un bleu qui faisait des bulles et qui était tout joyeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'épée était bleue aussi, d'un bleu protecteur qui battait les ennemis et qui ne perdait jamais. Elle avait les yeux remplis de bleu, le bleu du ciel de la mer du pétillant du protecteur. Elle avait réussi à toucher l'épée d'ailleurs ! C'était chaud et doux et beau comme… comme du bleu ! Elle avait l'impression qu'un peu de bleu était entré en elle. Mais la sensation avait vite disparu malheureusement. La chevalier lui expliquait que si elle se retrouvait en danger, son collier la guiderait vers quelqu'un qui pourrait la protéger. Elle savait que si les monstres revenaient, la magie fera que la dame reviendrait la sauver, avec tout son bleu pour combattre. Son bout de ciel entouré de mer et d'autres couleurs mais que du bleu bleu tout bleu reviendrait. Sa grand-mère arriva en courant mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester et devenir bleue elle aussi, aussi bleue que le bleu lui-même, avec toutes ses nuances. Mais elle savait, elle savait que si les monstres revenaient et que tout devenait noir, son collier ferait revenir la chevalier du ciel !

Bleu. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à Sora, ou à Riku, mais il lui reste un souvenir d'avant son arrivée sur l'île. Pleins de bleus. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, ni ce que ça représente. Après tout, cette couleur symbolise tellement de choses. Un bleu qui protège mais un bleu doux. Impossible de se rappeler à quoi c'est lié, ce n'est rattaché à rien. Juste… C'est là, une fascination extrême. Un bleu plus bleu que ses yeux, que ceux de Sora, que ceux de Riku, que celui de la mer, que celui du ciel. Pas seulement un bleu, mais une explosion de bleus ! Elle cherche désespérément ce qui ça pourrait être mais avec plus de bleus que n'importe quelle chose au monde. A l'école, il lui arrive de suivre longtemps du regard les personnes ayant les cheveux bleus. Elle aime fixer les prunelles de son meilleur ami. Elle regarde l'horizon avec attention, surtout là où la mer et le ciel se confondent. Pourtant, ce n'est jamais assez bleu. Même les trois réunis ne sont pas assez bleus pour égaler son souvenir. Sora lui a décrit le Jardin Radieux, et rien ne semble correspondre à sa description. Elle essaie d'oublier, mais au fond de son esprit, il y a ces tâches de bleus qui ne forment qu'un seul bleu magnifique et incroyable. Toutes les couleurs paraissent bien fades à côté. Ses yeux bleus (magnifique bleu selon ses amis, pas assez bleu selon elle) cherchent dans chaque recoin, dans chaque chose qu'elle voit, une trace de son souvenir. Inconsciemment. Ce bleu la domine. Un bleu plus bleu que bleu. Un bleu qui lui barbouille le ventre et lui procure un sentiment bouillonnant. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, même face à Sora. Un remous interner comparable à… à un bleu pétillant ! Encore et toujours cette couleur. Et elle la cherche encore et encore.

Du bleu tout bleu. Une personne bleue, totalement bleue, sans aucune autre vraie couleur. Un chevalier du ciel. Une explosion de bleus, comme dans son souvenir, comme ce qu'elle a toujours chercher. Ça bouillonne, bourdonne dans son estomac. Un tourbillon de sentiments : stupeur, envie, émerveillement, incertitude… peur… Parce que la couleur de l'amour n'est plus le rouge mais le bleu. Aqua lui explique qu'elles se sont rencontrées quand elle était petite. Lorsque la maitre de la Keyblade lui avait jeté un sort afin que, si danger il y avait, elle soit emmenée auprès de quelqu'un pouvant la protéger, Sora en somme, vu où elle avait atterri. Pourtant, petite, elle avait vraiment cru que son chevalier reviendrait la sauver. Elle vient de retrouver ce qu'elle a toujours inconsciemment cherché. Et elle n'arrive pas à en être contente. Parce que ce bleu, si vif, si puissant, ce bleu rêvé, ne la regarde pas. Parce qu'elle a couru après un mirage. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'une femme en bleue, quelque chose d'insaisissable, presque irréel. Une chevalière prête à tout pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime. Un bout de ciel qui cherche ses étoiles. Une mer ne trouvant plus ses vagues. Le bleu de son souvenir a toujours été trop bleu pour qu'elle puisse le saisir. Le bleu devant elle est bien trop… intense. Un amour impossible. La voilà avec un bleu au cœur maintenant. Accrochée à son fantasme, elle n'avait pas compris que ce chevalier était en voyage. Et elle voit trop de bleus trop bleu. Elle ne supporte plus cette couleur. Trop de bleu dans la pièce, dans le monde ! Elle a trop aimé cette couleur, son ventre ballonne d'amour bleu et il ne supporte plus le bleu. Elle n'en peut plus. Son amour était peut-être un petit peu trop bleu bleu bleu.


End file.
